That is Life!
by Starskulls
Summary: A bunch of one-shots with the newest Guardian, Jack Frost and the rest of the Guardians join him as they begin their new team; the Big Five! Requests are closed for now!
1. Chapter 1: Jack Frost gone Crazy

**Hey there fellow readers! So I am having a little trouble with writing my others stories at the moment so here I am just going to write a bunch of drabbles about the Guardians! You know like the 'Winter Child' and other awesome ones like that! I have a bunch of ideas but I will be taking any requests! Enjoy!**

* * *

Jack was bored. More bored than he had ever been bored before. It was the middle of summer, Jamie was in Florida where it was too hot for Jack and he had been warned by the Fire and Summer Spirit, not to muck about with the season.

He was currently sitting on the roof of the Pole since North was busy with work, Sandy and Tooth were doing their 24/7 job and Bunny was painting his eggs. Jack groaned in exasperation and banged his staff down on the roof so a thick layer of frost covered it.

"Well, might as well explore the Pole a little to beat the time" Jack said out aloud. He usually talked to himself a lot, having not talked to anyone for 300 years. He got to his feet and the wind upon the wave of his staff, lifted him up and inside the Pole through an open window.

He saw lots of the elves and yeti's moving about, either carrying toys or cookies. Mostly elves were carrying cookies though. Cookies? Jack's eyebrows went up with interest. He had never been in the kitchen before or even tried some of the cookies or cakes! But how would he find the kitchen? There were tons of the rooms in the Pole and the kitchen could be anywhere!

His eyes then saw a couple of elves scurrying past with empty plates and his blue eyes lit up. They must be going to the kitchen to get North cookies! Bingo! Smiling, he silently slipped after the elves who had no clue that the winter spirit was following them.

After a few twists and turns down the stone corridors, they finally reached the double doors that was the entrance to the kitchen. The elves who had surprising strength, pushed open the doors and scurried inside. Jack didn't go inside at first; he stood by the side of the door so the elves wouldn't see him and go and tell North.

A few seconds later, the elves came back out with a plate full of icing covered cookies in the shape of stars. Watching the elves as they turned a corner and out of site, Jack eagerly pushed open the big wooden door and when he went inside, his jaw dropped.

The place looked like a magical goodie factory. Fruitcakes, cupcakes, chocolate cakes and loads more, covered the worktops and tables in the kitchen along with decorations like sprinkles, glitter and goodness knows what else.

"Sweet!" Jack said walking around, eyeing up the delicious cookies and cakes. He didn't know where to begin! His eyes went over all the colours of the rainbow until his eyes fell upon some chocolate chip cookies that were under some clear cling film. Jack had no idea why that was on it but his mouth started to water at the sight of them. Putting his staff down on a nearby table, he pulled the cling film off and started to gobbles down the cookies; letting the sweet taste roll over his tongue and down his throat.

Unfortunately for him and for North and the others, he failed to notice the little note by it, warning that there was too much sugar in them…

North was in his office, busily working on a new ice sculpture, was interrupted by a yeti that banged his office door open. North sighed, as a part of the ice sculpture he was working on, broke away as his concentration shifted because of the yeti. "How many times do I have to tell you to knock?!" North bellowed as he had probably said this a thousand times before.

The yeti shrugged quickly and then babbled something in yetish that no one else could understand. North's eyes widened and got up from his seat, "Why you not say so? And why did you let him in there?" North said, pushing past the yeti and running to the globe room.

Jack, who had come out of the kitchen five minutes before, had felt strangely hyperactive soon after eating those cookies. He was sitting on a beam above the globe, giggling like crazy.

"Jack!" North called from down below, worried that he was going to fall.

Jack looked down, "Hey North! What's happening? I feel so good today!" Jack replied smiling.

North was trying his best not to laugh but he put on the attitude of a strict parent. "Jack, get down here now" he said sternly but Jack laughed.

He then did something that nearly gave North a heart attack. He was now swinging upside down from the beam and he didn't seem to care that he could fall! Like the crazy teen that he was with an extra cookie boost, he began to babble.

"I am Jack Frost and you have better watch out or I will nip you on the nose!" Jack sang.

Now North couldn't help but laugh and wished he had a video camera right now. Suddenly Bunny, who had been resting at the Pole, having being persisted to take a week off, entered the Globe room, rubbing his eyes.

"Mate I am trying to take a nap here! What is..." Bunny started with a grumble but his eyes saw the young Guardian dangling from the beam. "Never mind" he said, a smile itching to appear. Jack saw the Easter Bunny and he instantly waved, his grip loosening.

"Hey there Kanga Panda!" Jack said and Bunny put his hands on his hips.

"Kanga Panda?! Why you little white haired weasel!" Bunny snapped but North held him back by his shoulder.

"He is on sugar high. Don't hurt him Bunny" North said while holding back a laugh. He would have to write Kanga Panda down in the nickname book!

Bunny glared at North, "Sugar high or not, nobody calls me that!" Bunny said, his temper rising due to his lack of rest. He pulled his boomerang out and flung it at Jack who surprisingly dodged it by swinging over and over on the beam until he was standing up on his two feet again.

"You missed me! You missed the great unicorn!" Jack babbled looking at his staff and stroking it fondly. BUnny then couldn't help but snigger as he caught his boomerang and watched Jack walk about on the beam. "I am a unicorn so dainty and free! I am going to pee on a tree!" Jack sang loudly.

North and Bunny burst out laughing at that last bit. "Oh North, you should have a camera right now!" Bunny said, wiping a few tears from his eyes. North looked up at Jack with blue eyes full of tears of laughter.

"Jack, why did you eat those cookies?" North asked and Jack huffed and shrugged. He then started to sway as he was going to fall asleep.

"Little tip for you Mister Zebra... never ever... let Old Man Winter get bored!" he said before spinning round on the beam and then fell off. North gasped in alarm as Jack didn't called the wind to pick him up, so he dived forward and caught the teen in his arms as he was about to hit the stone floor. Bunny hopped over and scoffed at the now sleeping winter child.

"Lesson learned here North old friend" Bunny said, placing a hand on Father Christmas's shoulder and they both smiled and said both words at the same time.

"Never let Jack Frost get bored!"

* * *

**So that is what I picture when Jack Frost is hyper! If you have any one shots that you want me to write, then leave your requests in your reviews! Oh the only things I WILL NOT do, is pairings! No JackxBunny, JackxTooth, no pairings like that at all! If you want family ones or brotherly pairings with Jack and Bunny, that is as far as I will go!**

**So leave requests and I will leave your name above on your requested chapter! I don't know what order I will do it in but I will try and do them all!**

**Bye for now!**

**~Star**


	2. Chapter 2: You're my Uncle

**Hey there again! So this chapter was requested by Caithlinn13 who wanted Sandy and Jack angust! Hope you enjoy and i hope this pease you all, especially you Caithlinn13! Don't forget the cupcakes!**

* * *

This had been quite a shock. For all of the Guardians. For one moment, they were having a nice chat in North office and the next moment, a yeti had come to say that Pitch was attacking the Pole! Jack had leapt to his feet immediately when North had translated the babbling yeti's speech.

How had Pitch come back so quickly? It had only been what, three months? That didn't matter now. All that mattered was that that they sent him crawling back to his hell hole. Jack and Bunny were there first with both of their weapons drawn and at the ready.

They had all entered the Globe room to find Nightmares destroying the toys, flinging elves about by picking them up with their sharp teeth and tossing them about and causing the yetis to run about in terror. North withdrew his swords and spun them about in his hands. His eyes fell upon the laughing Nightmare King who was standing on top of the Globe.

"Pitch! You are not welcome here! Now get out before we throw you out!" North said, pointing his swords up at Pitch.

Jack would have rather said that he would kick Pitch out by the ass but he was scolded once before by Tooth for using bad language. Not a nice situation to be in.

Pitch smiled, "Now why would I do that when I can have loads of fun here?" Pitch said and smiling down at Jack when using the word 'fun'. Jack tightened his grip on his staff as it glowed dangerously.

"Do as North says or you are in for a world of hurt!" Jack snarled.

"You heard him! Beat it!" Bunny agreed along with Sandy forming his golden whips and Tooth's wings fluttered widely.

Pitch shrugged, "I would rather… not" he said before clicking his fingers. The Nightmares heard their master and instantly dived towards the Guardians whilst rearing a battle cry.

Jack leapt up into the air, Tooth and Sandy dived to the right and Bunny and North dived to the left. Jack slashed his staff at the horses, who instantly crumbled into blue frost. Jack flew around the Globe, batting the horses out of his way and Tooth, who was a little faster, join him but was slicing through the horses with her razor sharp wings.

Bunny wasn't tossing egg bombs as he didn't want to cause more damage to the Pole but threw his boomerangs at every direction and they never missed a shot. Sandy was whipping his sand whips at the horses, fending them off but not killing them like the others. Instead they turned into little golden sand clouds and went to the Master of Dreams. North was letting out a laugh of determination as he slashed and sliced his swords expertly through the horses. Victory would soon be theirs!

But Sandy and the others had failed to notice that Pitch had vanished from the top of the Globe and had slinked up into a corner of the room, in a perfect shooting range to hit the Sandman. Pitch felt a strange and familiar aura of déjà vu as he reformed an arrow and took aim.

But this time, Jack had noticed what Pitch was doing before he had even formed the arrow. He wanted to shout to warn Sandy but with all the commotion going on, Sandy wouldn't be able to hear him. He wouldn't let Sandy die again! His heart had been pierced when Sandy had supposedly been killed the first time and he would NOT let him die again! Even if he had to die instead!

Jack zoomed towards Sandy as Pitch shot the arrow with a perfect aim. Sandy had no clue what was happening until he felt himself being shoved hard so he fell over and then he heard a shriek of pain. Sandy whirled his head around and what he saw made him gasp in horror. The other Guardians heard the scream and once they saw what it was, they gasped in horror too.

Jack was in the spot that Sandy was just standing in but he had an arrow lodged into his side. It dissolved but it didn't stop the blood pouring out of the wound. Jack then went silent and his face looked as he was going to cry. Jack then dropped to his knees and fell onto his good side and held a bloody hand to his wound.

Once Bunny saw this, his rage exploded. "Pitch you no good shadow sneaking rat bag!" he screamed. He would have said worse but Tooth was in the room.

Now Pitch was quite surprised at this but he was faintly pleased. Jack was one of his biggest threats and he had planned to torture Jack instead but this was even better! He had to dive out of the way to avoid a boomerang taking his head off. As he saw the other Guardians running towards him, he smiled. Time to make an exit, he thought gleefully.

He slunk back into the shadows and Bunny almost ran into the wall from trying to grab Pitch. Sandy was the only one who ran towards Jack seeing as the others wanted to kill Pitch. Sure he wanted to too but Jack was his main focus right now. He then made his way quickly towards Jack who was breathing in and out and trying not to panic.

Sandy was terrified as he placed a hand on Jack wound, getting blood over his golden hand and coat. Jack titled his head to one side so his tired and drained blue eyes gazed up at Sandy.

"Hey Sandy..." Jack said with a weak smile. Sandy smiled back but then looked at the arrow wound and made a question mark. Jack was about to answer but the others came around him.

"Oh goodness Sweet Tooth!" Tooth said with tears coming down her cheeks.

"Hold on Jack, you will be fine!" North said worriedly and Bunny shared the same worried voice.

"Hang in there mate" Bunny said but Jack surprised him by silencing them all.

"Please... I need to talk to Sandy alone for a minute. But can you get me my room ready though? Wounds like this heal quite easy for me" Jack said in such a pleading voice, the Guardians couldn't say no.

"Okay but for two minutes" North said, getting up with Tooth and Bunny and dashing off to get Jack's room ready.

Jack the looked at Sandy, "I couldn't let Pitch take you away again. You were the first ever friend I made who didn't tell me to go away" Jack said and Sandy smiled recalling on their first encounter in Alaska.

"When Pitch killed you, I felt as if a part of me had died inside. You are like family theme Sandy. A happy Uncle who always makes me smile with your dreams. I would do anything for you Sandy and the others too" Jack said tiredly.

Sandy was close to tears. This was how Jack felt about him? As an Uncle? He now felt so warm inside. There was silence for a few seconds until a yeti came and said that Jack had to rest. Jack let the yeti pickhim up but before he let go of Sandy's hand, he whispered, "Never forget that Sandy."

Sandy let a golden tear slip for his eye as he watched the yeti carry away the now sleeping child. Never Jack, Sandy thought smiling. Never.

* * *

_**So how was it? I hope you liked it Caithlin 13 and the rest of you! The next chapter will be for Takumisa777! Five reviews for it though and cupcakes await you all soon! Bye for now! **_

**_~Star_**


	3. Chapter 3: Yeah I play the Violin

**I cannot believe how mean I am! I promdeed requested and I have not done them! Foreshame Starskulls! I promise to update this quicker next time! So anyway, this is for Takmusia777 so I hope it pleases you and sorry it took so long. More requested are allowed to be posted! **

**Takmusia777 request: Jack is playing the violin, playing the song Kaichou Wa Maid Sama OST 2 Eikoku Kaze ni Afternoon Tea.**

**Cupcakes to all and please enjoy!**

* * *

The Guardians, minus Jack, were all in North's office, enjoying a cup of eggnog and some cookies although North seemed to be eating the most. Bunny was sitting on the red sofa in the office, tapping his knees with his paws. Sometimes he agreed with Frostbite about the meetings. They WERE pretty boring and that was the reason he had chosen to skip the meeting and decided to wander about the Pole doing who knows what.

"North, doesn't anything funny or exciting happen here?" Bunny asked suddenly. North who was sitting at his desk, looked over at the Pooka with his big blue eyes.

"Well, the occasional toy blows up and the yetis dance to crazy music sometimes but nothing else much and I doubt that anything amazing happens in your Warren" North said, a little insulted by Bunny's comment.

Bunny narrowed his eyes at the old man, "Oi, don't bring my paradise into this" he snapped and North scoffed.

"Paradise? More like a field with a bunch of rocks for assistances" he said and Bunny leapt to his feet.

"Tough talk coming from someone who eats cookies covered in elf drool!" Bunny shot back.

Tooth and Sandy snickered and rolled their eyes at the usual squabbles but something caught Sandy's ear. It was a sweet melody that had a posh but catchy tone to it. Sandy tapped Tooth on the arm and held his hand to his ear so she would get what he was trying to say. She did and when she heard the sound, she fluttered over to Bunny and North who were still arguing and shushed them.

"Listen! What is that delightful sound?" she asked looking up in the air in wonder. The pair stopped bickering and lifted their heads up and listened to the sound.

"What's that?" North asked, putting a hand to his ear.

Bunny's ears twitched, "Sounds like a violin to me mate" he replied and Sandy nodded in agreement. "I think I want to find out what it is" he added. Tooth raised an eyebrow.

"Since when are you interested in music?" she asked and Bunny shrugged.

"I'm not really but Tooth… have you errr… seen Jack around here lately?" he asked and North considered this.

"Come to think of it, boy has not been attending meetings as much as he should have. Think he is doing something else around here?" North said. Sandy made a detective hat out of sand and placed it on his head with a wicked smile.

"I like what you're thinking Sandy" Bunny said, making his way towards the door and kicking it open. The Guardians grinned and followed him out into the hallway, perking their ears up for the sound of the music.

"Mmmm… it doesn't sound like its being played on a speaker or whatever it's called" Tooth said.

"Which way Bunny? Your hearing is better than all of ours" North said. Bunny nodded and gestured for everyone to be quiet as he pricked up his ears.

"Sounds like its coming from the far end of the Pole. What's over there North?" Bunny asked and North stroked his beard.

"Nothing really. Well it is an unfinished part of the Pole that we left as we had plenty of room and we couldn't decide what room to make it. All that is there is sheets, wood and tools" he answered back. Bunny smirked.

"I think there is more than just wood and tools there" he said, running down the hallway in the direction of the noise. The Guardians quickly followed him but kept their steps silent. Well North had to anyway, as Sandy and Tooth flew and floated down there.

They all then came to a door which was huge but nothing carved on it so no wonder it was ignored as all the other doors in the Pole had carefully carved carvings on them. They knew Bunny was right as the beautiful music was coming out from behind the door. "Alright mates, it's behind here, if it's what I think it is, we have to be really quiet" Bunny whispered and the others nodded understandably.

Bunny then gave the door a push and it thankfully slid open without a creak. Bunny felt suspicious at this. If it was never used then it should make a creaking sound. An elf couldn't push such a big door open if the room was never used and if it was a yeti, then the door would have big dents in it.

Finally, when the door was open wide enough, all four Guardians poked their heads around the side of the door and what they saw surprised them.

There were dozens of lit candles in groups on the floor and they had been used a couple of times as some wax covered the floor too. The room was only lit by these as some shabby curtains blocked the light so it gave the room an ominous and mystical aura.

But that wasn't what amazed them. There, standing on a wooden beam, playing a violin balanced on one foot, was none other than their very own Jack Frost. He showed a soft expression on his face as he amazingly turned around on his foot like a graceful dancer.

Bunny would have been laughing at the dancing but because of the music, he couldn't help but give in to the gentle music. Tooth recognized the song as she remembered it from a television programme that a child was watching late at night when she was on the field. "I think that is Kaichou Wa Maid Sama OST 2 Eikoku Kaze ni Afternoon Tea" she said and Bunny widened his eyes.

"That's a long name but a brilliant song to play" he said and then he grinned. "I think he deserves applause after he's done" he said with such a wide smile, the others couldn't help but agree.

Jack didn't know he was being watched as he was concentrating on the flow of his notes and the balance. He had been doing this in secret in the Pole ever since he had found this room which was about five or six months ago. He found this violin a lot easier than the last violin he had to make. Not an easy task.

Finally as he came to the last note, he let his bow slide off the strings gracefully and he let out a deep breath as he finished. He was then startled as he heard the sound of claps and he whirled around to see the Guardians clapping loudly and grinning up at him; Bunny's grin being the biggest out of all of them.

"Um, uh... how long have you guys been standing there?" Jack asked awkwardly. Bunny laughed at him.

"Long enough to know about your little secret Frostbite" he said and Jack rolled his eyes. He put then violin and bow down on the beam he was standing on and then cracked his knuckles. Giving out a sigh, he then clicked his fingers. As if by magic or more likely the wind, the candles went out and it was now pitch black in the room. A second later, the curtains opened and the Guardians had to shield their eyes at the light.

Jack the walked over to them from the curtains and this surprised everyone as nobody had heard him move. "You got curious huh?" he asked, putting his hands in his hoodie pocket and looked down at the floor.

North nodded, "Yes, we heard your music all the way from up here. Probably only now baccuse yetis are having a day off for the first time" he said. Jack chuckled and Tooth looked at him.

"So how long have you been playing the violin Jack?" sha asked and Jack ran a hand through his hair at that question.

"Ooh I would say for about... 250 years?" he said and Bunny's jaw dropped.

"We'll that explains things!" he said and Jack was curious now.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

Bunny's closed his mouth as he only realized what he had just said. "Nothing" he said quickly.

"Were you complimenting how well I can play?" he asked and Bunny tapped his foot awkwardly.

"Course not!" Bunny replied and Sandy was laughing by now. Sure Bunny acted as if he didnt care but everyone knew he did. Sandy then made an image of a violin above his head and then some music sheets with a question mark.

"How many songs can I play on the violin? A couple but that one I just played was my favourite" Jack said honestly. North patted him on the back.

"Well next time you can use my office to practice. That music is nice to listen to when I make toys" he said. Jack was warmed now. Finally, he could reveal his talent and maybe even more he had hidden away...

"Jack? Are you blushing bright blue?!"

"Shut it Kanagroo!"

The moment was gone.

* * *

**So I hope this was enjoyable, if not I'm sorry. So who shall I choose next? Mmm... I shall look into my Cupcake Bowl of Fortune... It shall be... **

**1captainobvious**

**You're up next my friend! Cupcakes to all, reviews please and any more requests will be accepted! Bye for now!**

**~Star**


	4. Chapter 4: Claustrophobia

**Okay, this chapter was requested by 1captainobvious! Hope this is okay, if not… well I did my best so cupcakes to all and I hope you enjoy! **

**1captainobvious request: The Guardians find out that Jack has claustrophobia.**

* * *

"Frostbite, I'm going to kill you!" Bunny yelled.

Now Jack, who had been sitting in the globe room with North, Tooth and Sandy, enjoying a cup of eggnog, turned their head in the direction of Bunny's voice, which was coming from the entrance to the Pole. Everyone looked at Jack who raised his hands. "Hey, I didn't do anything this time!" he protested.

Bunny then stormed in with a face like thunder. "What is it Bunny?" Tooth asked calmly. Bunny pointed at Jack accusingly.

"That little rat bag dug up holes in my Warren and filled them with snow! And he ripped up all my tulips! I found it like that this morning and you weren't at the Pole this morning!" he yelled. Now true to his word, Jack HADN'T done anything this time as he had been in Alaska all day and night yesterday and as for this morning, he had been at Jamie's having a snowball fight and had come to the Pole at lunchtime.

But of course, Bunny was too angry to listen. "No excuses! Your snow is there as proof!" Bunny continued.

"Jack, I thought you agreed to stay out of Bunny's Warren when it came to pranks" North said and Jack nodded.

"I did! I only go down for visits and to tease Bunny but I would never do that! That is a prank done by a beginner! If I had the opportunity to prank Bunny in his Warren, it would be ten times better than that!" Jack said.

But again, Bunny saw this as an excuse. "That's it! I'm gonna teach you a lesson!" Bunny said, noticing a nearby closet that was quite small and had no light in it. Probably a spare closet since it had nothing it. Bunny then made a grab for Jack, catching him by his hood and he dropped his staff in surprise. Bunny then saw this opportunity and lifted Jack up by his hood and used his other free paw to grab the back of his hoodie so he was just dangling.

"Put me down!" Jack yelled. Tooth and Sandy were trying not laugh as was North but Bunny was laughing as he carried Jack over to the closet.

"Yeah, not so nice when it's you, is it?" Bunny asked. Now Jack saw what Bunny was doing and he felt a bit frantic.

"No, no, no, no Bunny! Not in there!" he pleaded but Bunny didn't listen. No matter how much Jack pleaded, Bunny would not bat an eyelid. Finally, he tossed Jack into the closet like a doll where he landed roughly. He then went to get up and dash out but Bunny slammed the door and locked it triumphantly.

"Stay in there for a good hour and I may let you out! That's a good amount of time to clean up my Warren" Bunny said happily, holding the key to the door in his hand.

"Bunny please let me out!" Jack yelled, banging his fists on the door. Bunny took no notice as he tapped his foot on the ground and hopped into the hole. North shook his head at the Pooka but then looked at the door. Jack's pounding and shouting was at a minimum level and whether he liked it or not, Jack needed to be taught a lesson.

Tooth and Sandy weren't so sure, "Are you sure this is a good idea North; he seems a little distressed" Tooth commented and Sandy nodded agreeably.

"Boy will be fine. He doesn't like being punished that's all" North said. "If Bunny doesn't come back in hour, we will get yetis to open door" he added, before walking off to his office and for Sandy and Tooth to go back to their jobs.

Now it had been half an hour later and North was relieved now since Jack's shrieks had gone louder and more frantic earlier on but now, he wasn't making a sound. North was sitting at his desk drawing new toy plans until a knocking then came on the door and Bunny walked in with a grumpy look on his face.

"What is it this time?" North asked, a little annoyed by his constant complaining. Tooth and Sandy came in behind Bunny shaking their heads.

"Turns out that Jack wasn't the one who trashed Bunny's Warren" Tooth said and North sat up in his chair at this.

"Who was it?" he asked, quite interested now.

"It was that bloody Groundhog! He had put snow in the holes to make it look as if Jack had done it! I only figured it out when Sandy helped me cover up the holes! Jack couldn't dig it that deep down into my tunnels as it is only me and the Groundhog who can!" Bunny said, folding his arms.

North laughed at Bunny but Sandy made and image of Bunny apologizing to Jack above his head and Bunny swatted a paw at Sandy. "Yeah I know, go and say sorry" he mumbled, walking out of the room and heading towards the closet. North and the others followed, curious at what Jack's reaction was going to be like.

Bunny tossed the key from paw to paw as he came to the closet. As he put it in the lock, he was expecting a blizzard to be raging out at him so he did brace himself a little. "Alright Frostbite, looks like you weren't lying" Bunny admitted as he pulled open the door and also expected Jack to be smirking at him. But neither a blizzard nor a smirking Jack greeted him.

Jack was curled up and lying on his side on the floor and was taking in short, deep breaths. Blood seemed to be seeping from his hands and Bunny had no idea where that had come from until he looked at the door. There were scratch marks all over the door and Jack must have been scratching so hard, his fingers must have bled. Tears streaked down Jack face and his eyes appeared to be bloodshot and this wasn't right at all.

"Has he got a screw lose or something?" Bunny asked, trying to lighten the mood but Tooth smacked him on the back of the head. North shoved past Bunny and knelt down in front of Jack. The boy instantly reacted by grabbing North by the hand and he winced as Jack was gripping it so hard, the bones were cracking!

"What is wrong Jack?" North asked gently.

Jack didn't move his eyes but he spoke in a trembled whisper. "Tried… to…w-warn Bunny b-before… I have… c-claustrop-phobia…but he…didn't…listen…" he said and North glared around at Bunny.

"Bunnymund! Do not let your anger get the better of you! Did you not already know?" North asked, remembering that the pair were chatting the other day when all was well. Bunny shifted from foot to foot.

"Uhh… he might have mentioned it but I thought it wasn't that bad…" he said and at this, Sandy made a hammer out of sand and brought it down on the Pooka's foot. Bunny yelled out in pain and hopped on one foot but he figured he deserved that. Jack always told fibs and he thought he was joking!

"Look, Jack I'm sorry but I never knew you had that! I mean, you're a flying spirit!" Bunny said and Jack's eye twitched. He wanted to tell Bunny and the others that he had drowned and when he was under the ice, it was where he first had claustrophobia as he felt so trapped under there and alone in the darkness. It was hard to though.

"It's okay, you can tell us" North said and this time, Jack shifted down to his family staring down at him sympathetically. North was right. He could tell them.

"Just… b-before I was chosen, I went skating on… the Lake in Burgess with my sister… she… she had gone onto a patch of thin ice and… I saved her f-from falling in… but I fell in instead of her and I d-drowned… but I knew that I had saved her so s-she could live on… but when Man in the Moon chose me, I was trapped under the i-ice in darkness and…I-I felt so closed in and s-so scared…" Jack stuttered.

No one said a word for several moments. This was how their youngest Guardian was chosen by Man in Moon? He died and was brought back? None of them had experienced this as they had all been alive when they were chosen.

North carefully wrapped his arms around Jack and lifted him up but didn't uncurl from his position. "I'm sorry Jack. I should have listened" Bunny said, with a guilty feeling rising within him. To everyone's surprise and relief, Jack let out a small laugh.

"It's f-fine Ka-ngar-oo, b-but e-xpect a s-snow day soon. T-that makes-s us… even" Jack said smiling slightly, before passing out in North's arms. Bunny found himself laughing along with the others. Maybe he should listen to Jack more often.

Indeed he should have when two weeks later, he found that Jack wasn't kidding when he found his favourite field in Australia, coated in a thick layer of white snow.

* * *

**Had to lighten the mood at the end :) So 1captainobvious, I hope this pleased you! Next up is If Yugi were mine! If you want a request done now then send it in on a review or PM as am taking in no more for a while after I get the ones I have to do done as my list is getting pretty full.**

**~Star**


	5. Chapter 5: Jealous

**Okay, I am getting this updated a lot quicker now so this I am happy with. So this chapter is for ****If Yugi were mine****! The request: The other spirits get jealous of Jack becoming a Guardian. So on we go, requests aren't open yet sorry. Cupcakes to all and I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

"Agh! Where is that bloody show pony?" Bunny asked, quite irritated. It was time for the usual Guardian meeting and Jack hadn't turned up on time. Other times he turned up five minutes late but today; half an hour late to be precise! They were all waiting by the front of the Globe; only when they were all here did they proceed to North's office.

The others were a bit bored in waiting but North remained calm unlike Bunny. "Keep your fur on Bunny. Jack will be here when he gets here" North said although he did wish that Jack was here on time. Speaking of which, the window above the Globe opened and in flew Jack but Sandy noticed that it didn't open with its usual flourish. Odd.

"Hey guys, sorry I'm late" Jack said, landing a little away from them and walking forward. Tooth frowned as she saw Jack's hood was up.

"Is everything okay, Jack?" she asked and Jack nodded, not looking up from under his hood.

"I'm fine Tooth" he replied. Sandy then came to notice that Jack was leaning on his staff and appeared to be… limping? Since when did Jack limp? Unless…

North now noticed this and he looked concerned. "Jack, I don't think you're being honest with us" he said and Jack groaned.

"I said I'm fine North, honestly!" Jack insisted and Bunny scoffed.

"Oh yeah? Put the staff down and walk to us from where you're standing" he challenged and he saw Jack hesitate but his mouth didn't hesitate.

"Look, what part of, I'm fine, don't you get? Just leave it will you?" Jack said, harsher this time. Tooth knew something was definitely up now so she slowly fluttered up to Jack.

"Jack, take off the hood" she ordered but Jack stepped back.

"No, I'm fine" Jack said and that is when Tooth lost her temper.

"Jack Frost, take off the damn hood!" she said, actually cussing for the first time in ages. The other Guardians were surprised at this but even they couldn't argue when Tooth spoke like that. Jack sighed in exasperation and then, quick as lighting, he yanked down his hood to reveal the dark purple bruise, covering half of the left half of his face and another small bruise was forming on the other side too. A dark red tinge to his hair could also be seen.

Tooth's hands flew to her mouth in horror as she saw this and Sandy's eyes were almost popping out of his head. North had a shocked expression to his face and Bunny's eyes were wide with shock. "Mate… what happened?" Bunny breathed.

Jack shuffled from foot to foot. "Nothing" he mumbled.

"Clearly this is not nothing Jack!" Tooth exclaimed, attempting to reach out to him but was hurt as he recoiled away from her.

"It is nothing! I just ran into a tree that's all!" Jack shouted.

"Oh come on! You don't get that jacked up just from flying into a tree!" Bunny retorted.

"How would you know? You can't fly!" Jack said back.

"I've been in the air in the sleigh enough times to know Jack!" Bunny replied back, quite crossly.

"Come Jack, you can tell…" North began but Jack shook his head.

"No... I can't! I want to… but I can't!" he said, a hint of fear to his voice and Sandy noticed this. He made a question mark above his head and Jack stuttered at his next sentence.

"Because… b-because…" he said but before he could finish his sentence, he turned away and flew out of the open window to goodness knows where. The others were stunned until Bunny spoke up.

"Okay, I think there is something he is not telling us. He WANTS to but something isn't letting him" Bunny said and North folded his arms in concern.

"Something? Or maybe someone?" he asked slowly and everyone froze? Was North implying that someone was hurting Jack? North didn't need to ask anyone for questions as he pulled out a snow globe form his pocket and whispered the words, 'Jack Frost' into the globe and throwing it down on the ground.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jack had of course, flown to his Lake in Burgess where he felt safe. He was now sitting in a tree, pressing a lump of ice to his cheek, which he suspected was getting worse. He wanted to tell the other Guardians but the others would kill him if they did. They would hurt him even more. They did that anyway!

It was ever since he had become a Guardian. They had been jealous that he had been picked. They had been around longer and they hadn't been chosen. They blamed him and took their anger out on him. He was scared how much they planned to hurt him.

"Hey Frost!" a voice called tauntingly. Jack froze and he peered down to the bottom of the tree to see the Groundhog at the roots of the tree. "Ain't you coming down Frost?" the little furry creature shouted.

"Leave me alone!" Jack shouted back. He hated the thing almost as much as Bunny did but boy, its claws were sharp!

"Now why would we do that?" another voice called. Jack turned in the direction of the voice, only to see a fireball coming towards him.

Jack yelled as he was forced to jump out of the tree as the fireball struck the branch; right where he had been sitting. He felt the heat of the fire come over him and the pieces of the branch fell down with him. He tried to call the wind but a large piece of wood clipped him on the back so he now found himself spinning down to the ground. His feet were aimlessly thrashing as he kicked his way through thin branches but then his legs landed on a thicker branch; too thick to break and he let out a cry as he felt himself swing around and he then landed face first onto the floor.

Jack found his face in the dirt and he groaned as he pushed himself up. He looked around for his staff and saw it lying a bit away from him. He tried to crawl from his flat position to get it and as he was about to touch it, a bare foot stomped down hard on his open hand.

Jack yelled out in pain as the pressure of the foot made his fingers click badly. The Groundhog now had the staff in his paws and was sneering at him. Jack then looked up from the bare foot to see a flaming haired boy looking down at him. He wore an orange shirt with matching orange shorts that were charred and burnt. He had wristbands on his wrists and his eyes were a deep crimson. The Summer Spirit, Burner.

"Hey there Jack" he said with a sneering.

"Burner" Jack said with a wince. "Would you mind getting off my hand please?"

Burner shrugged, "Not at all" he said, lifting his foot up so Jack could pull back his hand. He was almost grateful but then he got a sharp kick in the ribs from Burner. "Now I can kick you with both feet" Burner said innocently.

"Yeah and we can join in!" another voice said. Jack looked to the side to see a boy and girl coming up. The boy had brown and grey hair and the girl had golden hair with green streaks. The boy wore a muscle shirt that was a muddy brown and light brown knee length shorts. He had a tattoo of a leaf on his arm and two on each bare foot and his eyes were a dark grey. Axel, the Spirit of Autumn.

The girl wore a green dress with pink flowers scattered on it and had a yellow scarf around her neck that matched her yellow cat-like eyes. Sabrina, the Spirit of Spring.

Burner looked around. "Where's Patrick?" he asked.

"He didn't want to join in. He is a bit disappointed that he wasn't chosen but he doesn't like hurting people" Sabrina said with a shrug. Jack was relieved at this. He had met the Leprechaun on several occasions and they were quite friendly with each other. Unlike others.

"I'm not that bothered. It means there is more punching for us" Axel said with a smirk.

"Yeah" Burner agreed, giving Jack another kick.

"I don't think its fair!" the Groundhog said with a pout, hitting Jack with the staff. Jack felt so angry that the rodent had the nerve to hit him with HIS staff but he was in too much pain right now to do anything.

"I agree, you do nothing but kill people with your job" Burner said, getting down on his knees so he was closer to Jack's face.

Jack glared at him, "You're not perfect either. You give people sunburns and causes bad diseases. I don't know what it's called but people die from it!" he hissed. Axel grunted as he grabbed the scruff of Jack's hoodie and slammed him against the tree. Jack now saw that his legs were completely open to be struck and he felt panic rise in his chest.

"Screw you Jack! More accidents and deaths happen from Winter! I don't get why you were chosen and I agree that it isn't fair" Burner scowled.

"I told you loads of times before, Man in the Moon chose me! I didn't know I was going to be chosen!" Jack shouted, not in anger but frustration.

"Chosen by Man in Moon or not, one of us deserves to be chosen instead of you! We are more powerful, stronger and frankly, more worthy!" Sabrina yelled, suddenly coming forward and slamming her hand down onto the top of Jack's leg. Jack screamed out in pain as he felt the bone in his leg snap and a burning pain shot up his leg.

"Very well done there Sabrina" Axel commented and Sabrina grinned as she straightened up again.

"Why thank you Axel" she replied. Now Burner clenched his fist and Jack looked at him with his tear filled eyes and choked sobs came from him.

"Please… no more…" he pleaded but Burner shook his head.

"No way Frost. It will keep coming and coming" he said, pulling back his fist to punch Jack in the face but a whizz of a boomerang came and it struck Burner on his incoming fist, causing him to yell and to let go of Jack to grab his injured fist.

"What the bloody hell do you think you're doing?!" an angry Australian voice called. Everyone minus Jack, turned their heads towards the voice and saw the Easter Bunny advancing towards them, followed by the Sandman, Tooth Fairy and Santa Clause.

"Get away from him!" Tooth yelled, her face flushed red from what she had just seen. The Groundhog dropped the staff at the sight of Bunny and dug a hole deep down, faster than you could say Easter. The season spirits weren't as chicken as the Groundhog.

Axel saw that Burner couldn't do anything with his fist so he grabbed Jack by the scruff of his hoodie and hoisted him up so he couldn't touch the floor with his feet. "Come any closer and he gets it!" Axel threatened with a fist.

The Guardians stopped dead in their tracks and glared at Axel and the others. Sandy had sand coming out of his ears! "Look, we want Jack back and if you give him to us, we promise that we won't rip you to pieces" Bunny said, not concealing his anger.

Sabrina scoffed and smacked Jack across his bruised face, "Why? He isn't worthy of being a Guardian at all" she said and by now, Sandy had had more than enough. He lashed out his whips at the three, making them yell out as the whips wrapped around them and Axel was forced to drop Jack. Everyone apart from Sandy and North, ran over to Jack who was leaning against the tree trunk and was holding the top half of his leg with a look of pain on his face.

North pulled out a sword and held it at Burner's chin. "You listen and you listen well. If you ever come near Jack again, or some much as even touch him, I swear, you will have us to face and it will not end well for you. You wonder why you're not Guardians? Jack doesn't hurt people by lashing out his anger on them unlike you. That is why Man in the Moon has not chosen you and unless you change your ways, he never will. Now go away and leave Jack and us alone!" North said in his angriest voice.

The three now looked so scared, they looked as if they were going to hyperventilate and Sabrina was starting to cry. Sandy then literally tossed them up into the air like rag dolls and waved them about so they crashed and slammed into each other and he could hear their yells of pain as he did so. finally, giving them one more crash, he threw them away as hard as he could.

North gave him a thumb up as he put his sword away and Sandy put his whips away. The pair then ran over to the others and kneeled down to Jack who was still sitting down. Before they could even speak, Jack beat them to it.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you. They said they would hurt you if I said anything" Jack burst out and more tears started to fall. Bunny placed his hands on Jack's shoulder sympathetically.

"Mate, they would never mess with us. Didn't you see how fast that Groundhog retreated when I arrived?" Bunny asked and Tooth scoffed.

"I'm pretty sure he was afraid of all of us, not just you" she said and Jack managed a small smile. "How long has this been going on?" Tooth asked and Jack rubbed his cheek whilst forming an ice cube and pressing it to his cheek.

"Two weeks" Jack said.

"TWO WEEKS?!" North bellowed.

"Oh we have two weeks of pain to teach them then!" Bunny said and Sandy nodded eagerly. "What do you say Jack?" he added but everyone's surprise, he shook his head.

"No" he mumbled.

"Why?" Tooth asked.

"Because that would make us as bad as them" Jack responded and everyone smiled. North placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Now you can see why Manny chose you, can't you?" he asked and Jack blushed blue.

"Maybe" he said and Bunny nodded.

"Yeah, you're not half bad as I thought you were" Bunny said and Jack grinned.

"Same to you Kangaroo" he said and everyone laughed aside from Bunny who only gave Jack a glare but was laughing inside.

* * *

**Hope that was okay, so next up on my little list would be… Laurenjr! Cupcakes and more chapters await you all if I can get twelve reviews please! Bye for now!**

**~Star**


	6. Chapter 6: Pranks: Part 1

**Hey guys, quick update here! This is for Laurenjr and she send me a PM, requesting a prank war! And answering to a reviewer question about the order, I wrote all the requests down on a sticky note, each, and stuck them on my wall in order but then hey hey, I left my window open and the window blew them all down so they got a bit jumbled up. Sorry about that. Laurenjr this chapter isn't just one, since it will take a while, it will be in parts. Cupcakes to all and I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Sandy was fed up. Actually he was more than fed up. He was annoyed and downright irritated. While he was standing in the middle of the Guardians, minus Jack, who were having a conversation and didn't know he was trying to speak as usual, it occurred to him that this was happening nearly all the time.

When North started the meetings, it was usually starting off with how their jobs were going but then it ended up with North and Bunny arguing about whose holiday was better and Tooth was babbling about teeth. Jack was just sitting there in the chair, fiddling with his staff, looking as bored as he was as he had to attend these meetings now.

Sandy was tired of it and he had frankly had enough of it. He then signalled to Jack who actually noticed him. He was about the only one who did in this meeting. "What is it Sandy?" he asked, raising his voice over the shouting of the others.

Sandy then made the image of an arrow pointing over to a part of the Globe room which was away from the meeting table. "You want a word?" Jack guessed and Sandy nodded with a smile. Finally someone who got him! Jack and Sandy then got up from their chairs and Jack shouted something about cookies and eggnog but of course, the others didn't hear him.

Once they were out of ear shot from the others, Jack looked down at Sandy. "So what is it?" Jack asked curiously. Sandy then made an image of the other guardians talking and him outside of the group, waving his hands but he was being ignored. "You're tired of being ignored when the others are talking and you want to be noticed when you want to say something?" Jack asked and Sandy nodded. "Yeah, what do you want me to do? Even if I tell them to notice you, they'll probably forget it" Jack told him.

Sandy then grinned and made an image of Jack throwing water balloons at the guardians but they didn't appear to know where the balloons were coming from and he hoped Jack would get it. Jack thought for a moment and then his face spread into a wide grin.

"You want me to pull pranks?" he asked but then Sandy pointed at himself and then at Jack. The winter spirit raised an eyebrow but he couldn't stop grinning. "You want to help me pull pranks on the others? Are you for real?" he asked and Sandy nodded firmly.

"Well… if you want to help me, you will know that it won't be easy right? I'm not talking about any old water balloons but serious pranks that will make them really mad. That my friend is the only way you will get noticed" Jack said and Sandy nodded. He had actually thought that pranks were a little simpler but since he knew that Jack was an expert in pranking, he didn't dare question him.

"Are you in?" Jack said, holding out a hand. Sandy smiled and took his ice cold hand firmly and shook it. "Welcome to the world of pranking…partner."

* * *

**So Jack and Sandy are partners in crime for pranking! This should be interesting! :D remember, there will be a second part to this so keep an eye out! Well I will tell you obviously :D So next here will be… ****AllieSnow****! Now this reviewer left quite a few so I have picked one as it is fair. When all the requests I have had are completed I may write another one of the requests. REMEMBER, THE REQUESTS ARE STILL CLOSED SO NO REVIEWING WITH A REQUEST! I WILL TELL YOU WHEN YOU CAN SEND IN REQUESTS! Cupcakes to all and ten reviews for more and bye for now!**

**~Star **


	7. Chapter 7: Blood is Good

**Mmm… this was interesting to write as I have never written something like this before, nor do I know what it feels like. But sometimes I do know what it means to have no one to talk to but I always go to my parents, not do this. But lets look on the happy side. This is a quick update! :D So this was requested by AllieSnow and as soon as you read it, you'll know what the request is! Cupcakes to all and I hope you like!**

* * *

Sandy was chilling. That's right, the Sandman was taking a break from his job by chilling at the North Pole! He was currently sitting in the armchair by the fire with a cup of eggnog in his hand. He sighed contentedly as he took a swig of eggnog as he hadn't had a day off in a long time. He then felt a brush of wind and he didn't even need to turn his head as he sensed the winter child now standing beside him.

"Hey Sandy!" Jack said brightly and Sandy turned his head and smiled at the teenager. He was holding his staff in one hand and had his other hand shoved in his hoodie pocket. He when the about to ask how he had been until the booming shouts of a Russian made him stop.

"Ah, there you two are!" North said, coming over and putting his hands on the back of Sandy's chair. "What is it Jack? Something troubling you?" North asked, looking at Jack with his big eyes. Jack gave a small smile.

"Well, I was wondering if you guys wanted a snowball fight… maybe Tooth and Bunny can join" Jack said hopefully but unfortunately for him, North shook his head.

"Sorry my boy but I am preparing! Bunny is too and I expect Tooth is busy and Sandy…" North said, then looking at Sandy who had just fallen asleep. "Maybe another time" North said, then walking off, leaving only Jack and a sleeping Sandy by the dimly lit fire. Jack sighed as he then retreated to North's office, where he was always welcome to go into.

Why did no one want to have fun with him? Was it because they really were busy or were they saying that as an excuse just to stay away from him? Bunny always said he was annoying but Jack had always thought that it was a joking kind of thing. North had sometimes called Jack a little childish when pranking the elves but he thought it was just humour. Tooth had sometimes said he was a little irresponsible but he never took her seriously as he thought she was never serious about things like that to him. Sandy had sometimes rolled his eyes at his jokes. Was that humour too? Or was just that he was irritated with him?

He suddenly felt as if he was alone again and that the others didn't care about him anymore. Well, they didn't care about him then so why should they care now? Jack sat up on the window seat and put his staff down and rolled up his sleeve a little. He then reached into his pocket and pulled out a little rusty razor blade that he had found in his travels. Looking at the pale but slowly healing slits on his wrists, he sighed. He always felt better when he did this. Sure it hurt but who cared? Not him. Not anyone else. Especially not the Guardians.

Jack then rested the blade on his wrist and pushed a little into his skin and ran it quickly across. He saw the crimson cover his snow white skin. Ah so much better. He kept doing this for several minutes, the blood getting thicker with each stroke and the pain increasing and slit number increasing.

He saw his wrist as a canvas, his blade his paintbrush and his blood as the paint. He never expected the others to come in through the door at that second.

"Okay Jack, I called the others and we decided we could all use a little time off so…" North began but what he saw made him stop in his tracks. "Святой молоко и печенье! Какого черта ты делаешь?" North shouted, running to Jack instantly as did the others, too horrified to even speak. Jack kept going at his wrists, more frantic this time and only when North grabbed his shoulders and Bunny grabbed the hand that held the blade and tossed it away as if it was vermin.

"Sweet Tooth, what are you doing?!" Tooth shrieked as she never thought that Jack would do something like that. Jack didn't answer but North pulled him up so he was facing everyone. He just had a blank look on his face that everyone was worried for.

"Mate, why the bloody hell would you do something like that?! It's dangerous and you've gone even paler!" Bunny shouted but Jack didn't even blink but he spoke.

"You try being alone for that long and not have a go at it. The cold isn't the only reason that I am this pale" he said as if he was a robot. Nobody said anything after hat comment. Did Jack mean to say that he had done this to himself… out of loneliness? Where were they when this happened? Where the HELL where they?

"I feel as if I don't matter to you. As soon as Pitch was defeated, you had no more need of me. I was just a fifth wheel, and extra hand that could be tossed away when finished with. Do you know what that feels like? No, you don't" Jack said and North looked at him right in the eye.

"You're right, I don't know. None of us do. But we know this. You are Guardian and nothing will ever change that. You are not alone anymore. You are part of family now and always will be" North said, followed by nods of agreement.

Jack now felt warmed by this and the slits seemed to have a purpose no more. North was right. They all were. "Okay" Jack said, "So you will always be there?" he asked, the hope blooming back into his chest.

"Always" the Guardians replied with big smiles.

* * *

**So AllieSnow, how was it? Good? Bad? But don't forget, my first go at something like this!:D So next on my list is…. Number1percyjacksonannabethfan! Quite a cool but long name there! No requesting yet but the list is slowly going down which is good! Cupcakes await if I get eleven reviews! Oh and another chapter too! Bye for now!**

**~Star**


End file.
